Due to Ethernet's simplicity and low cost, Ethernet has become a dominant technology for data transmission, particularly for telecommunication and wireless providers. Ethernet typically provides asynchronous communication, where data may be transmitted without the use of an external clock signal and may be transmitted intermittently rather than in a steady stream. The asynchronous nature of Ethernet provides certain transmission challenges. For example, other synchronous communication services such as time division multiplexing (TDM) services may be incompatible with Ethernet due to Ethernet's asynchronous nature.